digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon
Summary Grumblemon, still engraged at having been beaten by KendoGarurumon, uses what appears to be magical water to create a Golemon from the earth. The two then set out to find the digidestined. The humans, however, are still mourning the loss of Zoe's spirit. J.P. promises to get it back for her, but Koji finds that impractical and wants to continue on to the Forest Terminal. A fight breaks out, with Zoe trying to calm the two by saying that going to the Forest Terminal is a better idea. Bokomon then interrupts and tells the children he knows what they should do. He takes them to a fortune telling village, where they encounter several strange digimon with even stranger fortune telling techniques until Bokomon leads them to Shamanmon. Shamanmon tells them that they will fight an old foe with a new friend and that a friend will become a foe. The group scoffs at him, but Shamanmon tells them that Takuya and Tommy will face the greatest trial. The ground begins to rumble as Grumblemon and Golemon attack the village. Takuya, J.P. and Tommy spirit evolve to fight back, but when Koji attempts to use his beast spirit, Grumblemon uses his magic water to trap him and keep him from spirit evolving. The other three pick up the slack and fight Golemon, but find that their attacks are useless against him. They focus all their attacks together and manage to knock down Golemon, so Grumblemon slide evolves to Gigasmon. He quickly gains the upper hand and steals Tommy's spirit, returning him to human form. Suddenly, a digimon bursts from Shamanmon's home and begins to attack Gigasmon. The digimon proves to be very powerful and destroys Golemon and drives Gigasmon away, subsequently freeing Koji. The group decides that the digimon is too dangerous and turns to leave until they hear it shout, "Help me!" and Agunimon realizes that the Beast Spirit of Flame had been in Shamanmon's home and possessed him. Takuya decides to help him and the two briefly battle until Takuya is able to purify him and take the beast spirit. He slide evolves into BurningGreymon, but is unable to control his beast spirit and attacks Beetlemon and then Koji, who spirit evolves into KendoGarurumon. The two face off, but BurningGreymon is completely out of control. Featured Characters Digivolutions Digimon Analyzer Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors *When Kouji tried to beast spirit evolve, his digivice shows Lobomon's spirit instead of KendoGarurumon's. *When Agunimon attacked Golemon with Pyro Punch Agunimon incorrectly refers to it as Pyro Tornado,he makes the same mistake again when he attacks shamanmon who is pocessed by the Beast spirit of fire and does it a third time when he knocks the pocessed shamonmon out Dubbing changes *The fraudulent fortune telling methods of Gekomon and Sepikmon were changed in the English dub. In the original Japanese version, Gekomon "uses the momentum from getting drunk on sake to tell the future", while Sepikmon hits people on the head with his boomerang and reads the cartoon stars that circle the person's head to tell their fortune. Digimon references *An Arukenimon and a Mummymon can be seen in the village, referencing two major villains from the second season. Real-world references *The title refers to the famous Elvis Presly song, "Hunka, Hunka Burning Love." Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes